The Secret Garden
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Since Hanahaki Disease plagued him, Prompto began gardening. He planted mostly roses. It's what kept regurgitating out of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Since Hanahaki Disease plagued him, Prompto began gardening. He planted mostly roses. It's what kept regurgitating out of him.

Chapter One

He kneeled down, watering beautiful flowers

Since Hanahaki Disease plagued him, Prompto began gardening. He planted mostly roses. It's what kept regurgitating out of him.

During the night, Prompto would cough viciously – rose petals, saliva, seeds, and blood dripping down his chin. He purposely kept the seeds – planting them.

After all, Prompto thought they're special seeds – seeds sprouted from love. He couldn't throw them away, then.

XOXO

The Regalia parked behind him.

He turned around – watching Noctis striding towards him. In a moment, Prompto's heart began pounding – his parched throat tightly clenching.

It hurt him. In fact, Prompto wanted to vomit again – force those pesky petals out. But, Prompto can't, not with _him_ around.

"Wow!" Noctis said, standing beside him. "You sure love gardening. It's just I had no idea."

"It's a recent hobby," Prompto shrugged, shaking his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I should visit my best friend," Noctis stated, tilting his head. "You weren't answering your phone, Prompto."

"I'm sorry," Prompto sighed, biting his lips. "I'm sorry, Noct."

"It's cool," Noctis smiled, gently shoving him. "Besides, I can see you were busy."

"Yeah," Prompto squeaked, shyly smiling. "But, I'm never too busy for you."

"You're so sweet," Noctis smirked, threading through his hair. "Come on, Prompto. We're going to my place. I have the new Assassin Creed game."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

XOXO

Perhaps Prompto shouldn't have come over.

He couldn't decline, though. He loved Noctis, with all his heart. He would stand beside him, even if it hurt him.

It does hurt him – roots and thorns coil his lungs. He can't breathe – petals scratch his throat. He doesn't cough, though.

"Boys, I made lemonade," Ignis said, calling Noctis and him from the kitchen. "I also bought chocolate chip cookies."

"You're the best," Noctis smiled, dropping his controller. "Come on, Prompto! Let's take a break."

"Sure," Prompto shrugged, following Noctis into the kitchen. "I love lemonade and chocolate chip cookies."

"Who doesn't?" Noctis snorted, sitting at the island.

"Gladio," Prompto snickered, sitting down beside him.

XOXO

His throat itched badly.

He couldn't stop it, except by coughing.

So, Prompto excused himself – seeking refuge in the bathroom. His mouth instantly opened – petals drifting down from his lips. The sink started overflowing, with the beautiful petals.

Without delay, Prompto began cleaning up – hiding his mess. He threw the petals away, not before bundling them together, with tissue papers.

"You should stay over," Noctis suggested, moving his bangs aside. "I promise I'm free all weekend."

"Are you sure?" Prompto stuttered, freckles glowing bright red. "I don't want to impose."

"Seriously, Prompto? You're my best friend," Noctis smirked, pinching Prompto's cheek. "And, I thought you're never too busy for me."

"Ok, I'll sleep over," Prompto smiled, swatting Noctis' hand away.

XOXO

He repeatedly tossed and turned.

Fortunately, Noctis continued sleeping, not disturbed by him. Unlike Noctis, Prompto couldn't fall asleep, his heavy chest obstructing breathing. So, Prompto sat up, peering over at Noctis' sleeping form.

He stroked Noctis' cheek – brushing aside Noctis' silky hair. His chest swelled, then. His eyes began watering, too.

A cough builds inside his throat – petals wanting to get out. So, Prompto stood up – scurrying to the bathroom.

"I can't stay …" Prompto groaned, throwing the tissue away. "If I do, Noctis might just find out. I have to leave, then."

XOXO

He called for a taxi.

As they drove, Prompto continuously coughed into a tissue – petals and blood dirtying it. Even so, Prompto bit his lip, not wanting to cough – at least until he's home.

"Who is it?" the taxi driver asked, with a pitiful tone.

"A friend of mine," Prompto answered, wiping his chin clean.

"What's stopping you, then?"

"Well, I'm nobody compared to him. He deserves better."

"It's like that, huh? You better consider surgery, then."

"Trust me, man. I'm considering surgery."

XOXO

He's home.

He's finally alone, with his disease.

Without delay, Prompto laid down, his bed filled with tissues. However, Prompto didn't care – too exhausted to throw them away.

"I can't live like this," Prompto sighed, closing his eyes. "Is surgery the right option, though? I should talk to a doctor."

"It's settled, then. I'll see my doctor tomorrow morning," Prompto smiled, falling asleep. "I'll ask them about Hanahaki Disease and surgery."

XOXO

When the sun rose, Prompto immediately turned his alarm off.

In like manner, Prompto trudged downstairs – slowly shuffling into the kitchen. He began brewing coffee, then.

However, Prompto then turned around – heading upstairs again. But, Prompto halted soon, his phone chiming on the kitchen table.

He whirled around – grabbing his phone. He sighed and scrolled through his messages – eyes widening in horror, then.

"Shit!" Prompto cursed, his hands trembling. "I should've left a note."

 _From: Noctis_

 _What happened, Prompto?_

 _Why did you leave?_

 _To: Noctis_

 _I'm sorry, Noct!_

 _I wasn't feeling well. So, I thought I should leave._

 _I didn't want to get you sick._

 _From: Noctis_

 _You're such a dork._

 _You left me, like I was some one-night stand or something._

 _To: Noctis_

 _I'm really sorry, Noct!_

 _I should've left a note. I just wasn't thinking clearly._

 _From: Noctis_

 _It's fine._

 _I'm coming over, anyway._

 _To: Noctis_

 _You don't have to!_

 _I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself._

 _From: Noctis_

 _Well, Iggy disagrees._

 _You have no choice. We're already in your neighborhood._

XOXO

Instantly, Prompto began gagging – spitting out dirty petals.

He darted towards the kitchen sink, then. His hands gripped the countertop – especially for support. His sink started overflowing – bloody petals floating into it.

He turned the faucet on, then. His mouth felt terrible. His throat felt awful, though.

He massaged it, with his fingers. He gasped soon, though.

"No!" Prompto cried, watching the Regalia pulling up. "Did I lock the front door?!"

XOXO

"Open up, Prompto!" Noctis grumbled, ringing the doorbell.

"He probably can't," Ignis guessed, going to the backyard. "After all, Prompto is sick. Let's try the backdoor, then."

So, Prompto sprinted towards the kitchen – somehow locking the backdoor in time. Then, Prompto slid down – resting atop the floor.

He hated hurting them, but they can't know.

No one can know.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

The back door opened, but against his wishes.

His best friend forced the door open, with brute strength. Then, Noctis grabbed him – shook him hard, just before hugging him.

His tears wet Noctis' shoulder, but his best friend didn't mind. After all, Noctis was more concerned about his well-being – considering he had seen the amount of bloody petals and tissues littering his house. Then, Noctis pulled away – grabbing his arms once more, his dark blue eyes quite stern.

That look frightened him. He began backing away, but Noctis pinned him against the wall. He lowered his head, not wanting to look into Noctis' eyes anymore.

"Who is it?" Noctis asked, as Prompto just kept quiet. "Is it Cindy? What about Aranea? Who is it, Prompto?"

"Calm down, Your Highness. He's clearly scared," Ignis advised, as Noctis tightened his hold. "You're scaring him."

"He's scaring me!" Noctis asserted, as Prompto bit his lower lip. "Talk to me, Prompto. I just want to help you."

"Let him go, Noctis."

"I don't want to. He won't take care of himself. We all know that."

"I'm well aware, but pressuring him to talk won't get you anywhere. We'll take him to a hospital, just let him go for now."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

XOXO

He went upstairs, with Ignis accompanying him.

Meanwhile, Noctis waited downstairs. His best friend was clearly upset, but he felt more comfortable talking to Ignis. He wanted to apologize, his eyes just couldn't meet those furious dark blue ones, though.

In his bedroom, Ignis sighed at the state of his bed – stained petals and tissues laying everywhere, but he could care less. His secret was out in the open now, like a sore wound. What would be the use hiding his symptoms, then?

It was difficult to clean in general, too. His body would produce petals quite often. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He didn't have that power.

"Well, I can see this has been going on for a long time now," Ignis grimaced, as Prompto sniffled in response. "If not His Highness, then tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul. Who is it? Who is this person causing you so much pain?"

"It doesn't matter who they are," Prompto groaned, as Ignis kneeled down before him. "Because I'm considering surgery."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"They don't love me. We could never have a future together, anyway."

"Why do you say that? How do you know that they don't love you?"

"I'm a commoner and they're a noble."

"You shouldn't let titles discourage you."

"This isn't a fairytale. This is my life. And there is no way a noble would want me."

"Prompto …"

XOXO

The Regalia was quiet, not a common occurrence.

They weren't chatting, like usual. After all, Noctis was angry at him – considering he hid having Hanahaki Disease, and chose to talk to Ignis over him.

He reached out, with a shaking hand. His best friend intertwined their fingers together, but still didn't look at him. Instead, Noctis continued staring out the window, his lips pouted and dark eyebrows furrowed together.

He sighed and squeezed Noctis' hand, who sharply exhaled.

"You always do this," Noctis scowled, as Prompto shut his eyes. "You always keep everything to yourself and let it eat away at your pretty, little head. That's not okay, Prompto."

"I know, I know," Prompto sniffled, as Noctis frowned at him. "I just couldn't tell you. Please just try to understand."

"What is there to understand? This thing you have can kill you. Then, I lose my best friend!"

"I just didn't want to worry you. You have bigger priorities than me, anyway."

"Stop, Prompto! You are my priority and I'm supposed to worry about you. What are best friends for?"

"Noct …"

XOXO

He croaked and coughed, with petals itching to escape.

The Regalia quickly pulled over, then. He threw the door open.

His chapped lips flew open – rose petals fluttered from them, but barely before touching the cement. They were drenched and doused, with his blood.

His best friend glared at him – eyes angrily glowing red, like the roses growing inside of him. He scrambled backwards, but Noctis caught him. He was pulled off of the cement, with such an ease. The crown prince embraced him, then.

"How long has this been going on?" Noctis asked, as Prompto chewed his lower lip. "I won't ask again, Prompto."

"It's been a month now," Prompto admitted, as Noctis cursed underneath his breath. "I didn't know how bad this could get, not until a few weeks ago."

"You really love them, don't you?"

"I love them more than my life."

"What about our friendship?"

"Noct …"

"Get in the Regalia."

XOXO

His doctor sat across from him.

He was alone in the office. His friends were waiting outside, not allowed in. It's because they aren't family, his patient and doctor confidentiality coming into effect, then.

The elderly man set his clipboard down – offering him a sympathetic look, with a small sigh.

"A lot of patients ask for surgery, but surgery rarely ever happens in the end," his doctor said, as Prompto tilted his head sideways. "It's a pattern my colleagues and I noticed years ago.

"Why?" Prompto squeaked, as his doctor smiled sadly. "Why do they change their minds?"

"If you get the surgery, you'll have the flowers removed."

"But?"

"You'll lose all your memories of the person you love."

"That can't be true."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't lose my memories. It's all I have."

"I can give you a couple of more days to think this decision over, but you don't have much time left."

"I've made my decision. I'm keeping my memories."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

XOXO

He ran out of his doctor's office, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

His best friend embraced him – held him protectively and tightly, but he felt conflicted about being inside of Noctis' arms. After all, Noctis is the one who he loved so much, even to the point of letting Hanahaki Disease overtake him.

"I can't have the surgery!" Prompto sobbed, as Noctis stroked his hair. "If I do, then I'll lose all of my memories of the person I love so much."

"You need the surgery," Noctis snapped, as Prompto shook his head. "You'll die, Prompto."

"And, I'd rather die!"

"I won't let you."

"It's my choice, Noct."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. You're not dying anytime soon on my watch."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

A nurse came over, with a stretcher.

His heartbeat fluttered frantically, especially because the stretcher had leather straps. Then, Noctis plucked him up – carrying him towards the stretcher, not bothered by his refusals.

He squirmed and struggled, but couldn't get free. He was therefore strapped down – the tight leather bindings digging into his skin, like the thorns on red roses. He was aware that the prickling flowers growing inside of him were parasitic in nature – feeding off of him, just taking and taking from him. They still symbolized love, even if they had been grown from unrequited love. They're then nevertheless breathtakingly beautiful.

"Please don't, Noct!" Prompto pleaded, as Noctis' frown grew worse. "My memories are all that I have left."

"This is for your own good, Prompto. You can't just leave everyone behind for one person, even if they're the love of your life," Noctis protested, as Prompto hopelessly sobbed. "I'm not losing to them, either."

"What are you talking about, Noct?"

"Who made you smile all the time? Who wiped your tears away at night? Who helped you through panic attacks? It was all me, Prompto!"

"I know, Noct. And, I'm so grateful."

"Why are you then leaving me behind for a person who has done nothing for you, expect cause you so much pain?"

"You just won't understand."

"Maybe because I'm not crazy."

XOXO

He had been sedated, then.

It was taking time to kick in, though. He looked at Noctis, with watery eyes. His best friend was serious, which horrified him. That meant he had no other options, expect confessing to his prince.

A whimper slipped from in-between his lips, but he still called out to Noctis. The prince approached his bedside. His vision was growing considerably distorted and blurry. He hadn't much time left.

"It's you," Prompto squeaked, as Noctis' faltered. "It's you, Noct. I love you."

"What?" Noctis snapped, as Prompto sighed. "What do you mean?"

"My roses match the color of your red eyes."

"You always said they were pretty."

"I'm so tired …"

"It's okay. You can sleep."

"I don't want to …"

"Hush now."

XOXO

A beeping sound hummed nearby.

It was his heart monitor – reading his vitals. He sighed and slowly sat up, with his eyes scanning the room. He soon met Noctis' gaze, who was watching him from afar. His cheeks flushed crimson, especially because Noctis knew about his feelings now.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty!" Noctis smirked, as Prompto bit his lower lip. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so," Prompto squeaked, as Noctis stood up. "N-Noct?"

"I can't believe you would rather die than tell me."

"How am I supposed to? You're a prince."

"I'm also your best friend."

"You don't understand."

"You keep saying that. Why don't you help me understand, then?"

"I can't, Noct. It's better if you don't, anyway."

"I think I'm entitled to understand whatever goes on in that pretty, little head of yours. I am in charge of your recovery."

"There's no cure for Hanahaki Disease. You can't save me."

"And how would you know?"

XOXO

He was bleeding.

There were green vines – stemming from his ankles and wrists. They twined his legs and arms – constricting tightly whenever he coughed. His best friend sighed, just before embracing him. He wanted Hanahaki Disease to overtake him, but Noctis won't let that happen.

What's wrong in desiring death? Is it really being selfish? He certainly didn't think so. His death wish was saving everyone from the misery of trying to cure him, especially because there is no cure for Hanahaki Disease. The only way a person could be saved is if their love was requited, except his isn't. The prince was only being kind, like the gentleman he is.

"You look like fairy," Noctis chuckled, as Prompto looked away. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"I-I'm fine," Prompto croaked, as Noctis bandaged his bleeding ankles and wrists. "My condition is only getting worse, though."

"You'll never get better if you keep thinking like that, Prompto."

"It's true, Noct! Please let me go."

"I've already told you I won't. Don't ask me again, Prompto."

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why is my love not enough for you to want to live?!"

"I'm sorry …"

"Stop."

"N-Noct …"

XOXO

A few hours had passed.

The prince was sound asleep – nestled in an armchair, with a blanket draped over him. He sighed and stood up, but his legs gave away. He crumped onto the floor, where he lay there for a while. He hadn't strength left in his body anymore, not when his energy is always being drained away.

He wanted some fresh air, though. He clutched his IV stand and stood up, then. His knees were shaking, but he hated being cooped up in his hospital room. The prince and he would always argue, especially because Noctis wouldn't respect his wishes.

It's his life, but Noctis was still making medical decisions for him. Wasn't he component enough to make such decisions for himself, though?

It just made him so frustrated. He's not mentally unstable, just plagued with Hanahaki Disease. His love would never be requited, so why not then leave Eos behind?

"Why can't you see? I'm doing you a favor. I'm not good enough for you," Prompto sniffled, as Noctis continued sleeping. "After all, I was just holding you back. You have a future, not me."

"You're betrothed to Luna. I'm just distracting you with my problems. It's wrong of me."

"Goodbye, Noct. I hope you forgive me one day."

XOXO

He stood on the rooftop.

The wind billowed around him. His hospital gown rippled in the cold breeze. He looked down – watching the hospital employees leaving, cars driving by, and flickering lights in the distance. He climbed onto the ledge, but someone grabbed his hand. He turned around, his eyes gazing into Noctis' enraged crimson ones.

The prince yanked him down. Then, Noctis grabbed his shoulders – shook him hard again, just before kissing him.

An itch tickled his throat. His mouth filled, with rose petals. His best friend still continued kissing him, not stopping until he absolutely needed air.

"W-Why did you do that?" Prompto stuttered, as Noctis wiped the corners of his mouth. "H-How many times do I have to tell you? Whether you like it or not, I'm going to die!"

"Shut up!" Noctis snarled, as Prompto lowered his head. "I'm transferring you to the Citadel. You'll be staying with me."

"No, I don't want to stay with you."

"You'll do as your prince says, Prompto."

"You can't just do that."

"You're making me. You keeping fighting with me – testing my goddamn patience, and I'm sick of it."

"Noct, I don't like fighting with you. I really, really don't."

"Then don't, Prompto. Either way, I'm going to help you."

"I guess I really don't have a choice."

"Like I said, I'll always take care of you."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
